Lo que Queda entre Tú y Yo
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI - Aioria/Shaka - Sin importar la situación, los instintos y los recuerdos los dominan... Drabble


Lo Que Queda Entre Tú y Yo

Perfect Drabble 700

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Sus respectivas parejas los habían dejado solos por un momento. Y ambos esperaban impacientes a que regresaran. Trataban de mantener la mirada fija en los papeles bajo ellos, pero definitivamente no estaban leyendo lo que estaba entre sus manos, de seguir así ni en diez años lograrían terminar ese contrato.

Aioria, para calmar su tensión hizo un gesto vago con la mano, alejando el aire de su rostro. Shaka alertado por el movimiento rápido volteó a verlo para saber si estaba bien...

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sus respiraciones parecieron detenerse un momento sólo para continuar de inmediato rápidamente. Shaka desvió la mirada, mientras su rostro se teñía de sangre y su pecho se agitaba con su respiración Aioria no pudo alejar la mirada de esa hermosa visión que le nublaba los sentidos.

Se abalanzó sobre la mesa, tirando todos los papeles al suelo, hasta que logró atraer la cabeza del otro y besarle con pasión. Shaka no se resistió, hubiera querido hacerlo, pero sus instintos le estaban ganando. Se olvidaron por completo de todos esos formularios que habían debido llenar y se trabaron uno contra el otro, en una guerra en la que lejos de ser posible la victoria; estaban por perderlo todo.

Con rudeza Aioria lo jaló fuera del marco de la mesa, empujándolo hasta tenerlo contra el piso. Shaka se debatió intentando cambiar de posición. Pero el león metiendo una pierna entre las suyas, lo inmovilizó del todo. Los felinos dientes le delinearon el cuello, succionando sin fuerza, pero con una cierta rabia que ambos compartían.

Las manos de Shaka lo obligaron a subir la cabeza, para introducir su lengua en su boca, quitándole el aliento. Sólo para tentarlo, el rubio se desprendió rápidamente de la boca que había estado buscando, para apoderarse de ese cuello moreno y tentador que se le ofreció sin reparos al primer roce. Cuando su lengua humedeció la piel ardiente se complació de escuchar los sonidos entrecortados que pasaban por la garganta.

Sin saber por qué Shaka comenzó a reír, la sensación era hilarante, tenía todo el peso de Aioria sobre su cuerpo. Y su respiración entrecortada chocaba contra su oído. En un gesto provocador subió sus piernas a las del otro, enredándose en su cuerpo.

Aioria lo miró, y a la vez no lo miraba. Siempre mantenía esa expreción dual hacia él, ahora estaba obscurecida de la pasión que pretendía controlar. Pero no pudo mucho más, cuando vio a Shaka dejar caer la cabeza, entregándose a él.

Con manos temblorosas le desató la camisa, observando ese blanco torso, que parecía gritarle mordiera, pero en lugar de eso sencillamente deslizó la lengua por cada músculo, como una preparación tranquila hacia lo que en verdad deseaba probar.

No había más sonidos que los jadeos de ambos. No podían controlarse, cada uno había comprendido... terminarían teniendo sexo justo ahí, sobre el suelo, sin palabras mediadas, ni explicaciones. Sólo los ardientes deseos de posesión y placer...

En silencio compartieron esa certeza.

De pronto oyeron el ruido de un auto, aterrados, ambos se separaron, acomodando sus propios cabellos y sus ropas. Aioria terminando primero recogió todos los papeles que estaban dispersos en el suelo, y los amontonó sobre la mesa. Tratando, torpemente, de acomodarlos.

Ambos se sentaron en el momento justo en que la puerta de entrada se abría, dos personas entraron, mirándolos seriamente.

-**Trajimos lo necesario para la comida. **

Ambos asintieron en silencio y el ambiente se tornó muy tenso. Eso era lo que había sacado a los recién llegados de ahí en primer lugar. El que había hablado continúo:

-**Haré algo de comer.**

-**Yo te ayudo.**

Shaka se levantó de la mesa, buscando escapar de la mirada de Aioria, que no le veía. Acompañó a uno de los recién llegados a la cocina, dejando al otro con Aioria.

-**Todo bien?**

Aioria asintió de nuevo.

-**Sólo quiero terminar esto y largarme de aquí.**

El otro asintió y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de la mano.

En la cocina el otro muchacho miró a Shaka preocupado, quizá no debió dejarlo ahí solo. Llevaban ya un par de meses viviendo juntos en ese lugar, pero aún era un sitio nuevo. Acercándose, lo abrazó con cariño. Lo apoyaría en esa situación tan difícil.

-**Shaka... amor, cómo van los trámites del divorcio?**


End file.
